crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Predator Bow
The Predator Bow is weapon that appears in Crysis 3. Is one of the main weapons which Prophet uses during the game. Description The Predator Bow first appeared on the leaked box art of Crysis 3, showing Prophet wielding it. It then appeared in an official screenshot released by EA on April 16, 2012. It also appeared during the reveal trailer for Crysis 3. In the trailer, it is shown to be collapsable for easier transport, unfolding on its own during usage. In Crysis 3, Prophet is given the Predator Bow by Psycho after a particularly brutal encounter with a group of C.E.L.L Troopers. At first, Prophet is doubtful of the Bow's capabilities in a modern firefight, but he comes around after getting a description of it's capabilities, particularly the ability to fire it and remaining cloaked without a giant loss of energy. Tactics Single Player: The Predator Bow can be fired while Cloaked, without using any stealth energy. This makes it the only weapon that can be fired while cloaked, besides suppressed weapons. The Predator Bow has 5 attachments: Carbon impact tip, Recon Arrows, Electro Arrows, Super thermite tip and airburst fragmentation tip. It also has 3 options: Low draw weight, Medium draw weight, and Stong draw weight. The Predator Bow has four arrow types in its arsenal: the Standard Carbon Impact Arrow, the Stun/Electro Arrow, the Airburst Fragmentation Arrow, and the Super-Thermite Tip Arrow. Along with these choosable arrows come three selectable draw weights that can be used in conjunction with these four different arrows to cater to a variety of play styles. The Predator Bow is carried at all times and is given its own weapon slot so it cannot be dropped or exchanged for a firearm. Tactics: It is best to pull the arrow all the way back for maximum damage. When you shoot the arrows at an enemy they stick out of the bodies and can be retrived. So in theory, this weapon has unlimited ammo as long as you go and collect the arrows you shot. When fighting Ceph Stalkers, who move very fast, it is best to set the Predator Bow at low or medium draw weight with the Airburst Fragmentation arrow equipped. This combination cuts down the reloading and drawing time it takes to fire the bow. Though it also cuts down the power of the bow, the airburst frag arrow isn't affected by this to some degree. When fighting C.E.L.L operatives, the choice is entirely up to you. This suggestion is given to you by Psycho in-game: If they are standing in water, you can use the Electro arrow to electrocute the whole group with one arrow by shooting an arrow close to them. This sets off a chain reaction in the water (Water conducts Electricity), electrocuting and dropping each of them. In the case of turrets and vehicles, use the Super-Thermite tip, as it does maximum damage against vehicles over every other arrow type. Multiplayer: The Predator Bow is a primary weapon that can be used in multiplayer. It allows players to use all the arrows found in multiplayer with the addition of the Recon arrow, which lets you tag your enemies in multiplayer, at the cost of choosing draw weights. In Multiplayer, the bow is set to medium draw weight in order to not over-power the Bow's abilities. Tactics: The Predator Bow takes a great deal of skill and hand-eye coordination in multiplayer. Unlike in Single-Player, the bow will take away energy if fired while you are cloaked. Like using a sniper rifle (The Bow has been put in this category), trying to shoot sprinting enemies for the first time will be difficult. Practice as much as you can, and experiment with different types of arrows. One tactic is to set up in an overwatch location (On the East River map for example, the catwalks are a good area to set up in). Don't move around as much, or it might give away your location, regardless of being cloaked or not. Before firing the bow at your target, uncloak so you don't lose most of your energy, then fire. Whether you hit or you didn't, go into cloak then move onto a new location. This is a great tactic to use if you prefer a camping play style (Simply, setting up, taking down 1-2 targets if you prefer staying awhile, then moving on). Arrow types and Draw weights Arrows: *Carbon-Impact arrow: The basic arrow for the bow. You can carry 9 arrows, but you can retrieve your arrows from dead bodies (provided you haven't sent them over the edge of a guard rail, cliff, etc.). *Electro/Shock: When shot at an enemy, it electrocutes/stuns them. When shot at a body of water in-game, it will do the same thing to any enemies within close proximity to the arrow's impact point. *Super-thermite: When shot at an enemy or wall or anything for that matter, it will stick, wait about two seconds, then explode with small splash damage. *Airburst Fragmentation: When shot at an enemy or object (I.e: Explosive barrels, Walls with enemies behind them), it will explode in semi-mid-air and cause splash damage over a good AOE (Area Of Effect). It is perfect for hunting Ceph Stalkers, who are tough to shoot with a bow, especially if they are sprinting. Draw weights: Low draw weight: Does the lowest damage and has the least range, good for quick shots against fast moving enemies. Medium draw weight: Standard, all around draw weight. Good for medium range fights and won't slow you down. Strong draw weight: Does most damage and has most range for the bow, but is also the slowest. If enemy gets shot, they can be pinned against a wall. Trivia *Prophet mentions in "The 7 Wonders of Crysis" episode 2, that the bow (in general) was developed simultaneously around the world, independently by every human civilization. He implies that humans not only used it for hunting and love war, but to also satisfy their instinct to fight. *The Crysis 3: Hunter edition included a special Predator Bow skin called "Hunter" and allowed for day 1 access to the Predator Bow. *There are six achievements for using the Predator Bow: Be a Pro, Use a Bow!, Hunter-Gatherer, Bang For The Buck, Stick Around, Arrow to the Knee!, and Who Needs Rockets? *At first Prophet did not like the Predator Bow, but after a better description of its uses by Psycho , he said that he's "getting around to it". *After Psycho gives Prophet the dog tags of his team from Lingshan, Prophet ties them to his bow. *Around the end of the game when Prophet shoots the Alpha-Ceph with the Predator Bow, there is a typo as it says:Hold key to "shot" the bow. Instead of saying:Hold key to "shoot" the bow. Gallery File:Crysis_3_bow_1080_res.jpg|Concept Art File:Crysis_3_Compound_Bow_2.png Compound Bow Customization Viewer Feat. Super Thermite Arrow.png|Customization Viewer Featuring Super Thermite Arrow Tip crysis32013-02-1821-5jaqpz.png 861110_449440678458845_883771334_o.jpg de:Pfeilbogen fAIL.PNG|Subtitles typo|link=http://i1342.photobucket.com/albums/o780/edmond363/fAIL_zpscfa695a2.png Category:Crysis 3 Weapons